Patchwork Quilt
by sachiroyurei
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots. Yullen and Lucky centric. 2nd story 'It was quite the macabre and morbidly romantic notion in the most literal heartbroken sense.' Is that Tyki after the incident of the Ark the same Tyki the Bookman Heir loves?
1. Flavour of Love

Disclaimer: D. Gray - Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Flavour of Love**

"It's not...Well...Comparable to some other delicacies I've sampled before."

He was the most annoying twit he had ever come across. That was the thought two hours ago. Now, he was the most retarded twit he ever felt like killing. Kanda knew his cooking was superb, but being told that it was flawed by some nitpick like this tiny scrawny bean was a blow to his ego.

Allen tentatively smiled apologetically. He had heard the famous Japanese cuisine chef Kanda Yu had a foul temper, and he didn't really want to be at the receiving end. "And what, do YOU think, is wrong with it?" Kanda literally spat, all aggressive. He would show the moyashi that he was Emperor in terms of Japanese cuisine.

"I'm sure it'll sound confusing to you, but nothing is wrong with the food. Every dish was a wonder, Kanda-san. It's just...It reminds me of someone's cooking. I'll explain in simple terms. The core ingredients are there, but the garnish is missing. As to what is missing, I can't exactly tell because I'm not too sure myself."

The chef raised a mocking eyebrow at the young man. "Are you sure you're a food critic, moyashi?" He sneered, prompting Allen to frown. "You won't get anywhere insulting people like that, Kanda-san. And yes, I'm an established food critic. Seeing as we are finished here, allow me a graceful exit. The review on your restaurant will be out in a fortnight."

The young snow-haired man briskly strolled out of the restaurant, trying not to let his indignant expression show. Ah well, everyone did warn him about the infamous Kanda Temper. But Allen did understand the feeling of irritation and wonder when one who is confidant in their art is told that they are still lacking. He used to feel that way at some people.

On the other hand, Kanda wasn't going to let it slide. Of course, he'd insulted Allen just now, but he knew Allen was a reputable food critic, so whatever he said must have had an inkling of truth in it, no matter how damaging it was to his pride. The Japanese decided that he needed to go into some research and then challenge the unique food critic into sampling his food again.

It was three weeks ago, and the review Allen wrote brought raving customers to Kanda's shop. Which was why Allen couldn't understand why Kanda was frowning upon him as he was personally invited by the man to his restaurant. The last time, it was a fan who recommended the place to Allen, who decided to investigate. Food that he definitely didn't order arrived at his table.

"Eat."

The chef commanded, looking ever so scary in his workplace apparel. Timidly, Allen obeyed, wondering if there was poison in the food. Then, he shook his head mentally. Kanda wouldn't cause a scandal at his own restaurant by poisoning his customer, right...? Besides, the young man never passed up an opportunity for free food.

"How is it?"

Kanda pressed for details barely after Allen finished his meal. Allen smiled up at him. "It was wonderful." The man shook his head, indicating that it wasn't the answer he was searching for. "How is it, compared to last time?" Allen blinked in confusion, then slowly spoke. "...The missing element is still missing." Kanda gave a frustrated growl. Allen scooted away discreetly from the man, in case the Japanese decided to go crazy and disembowel him with a cleaver.

"You, this isn't over yet. Come back here in two week's time," the chef ordered, his dark stormy eyes never leaving Allen's liquid silver ones. "You don't have to be this persistent, Kanda...Not everyone I know has achieved it." Allen meant for it to sound consoling, not condescending. Kanda apparently took it for the latter. "I don't care, moyashi. You'll be eating what I cook until I get it RIGHT."

A bewildered Allen was ushered out of the restaurant just like that. Kanda continued his studious effort to show Allen that he could do it if he put his mind to it. He was, by principle, a perfectionist. As dictated, Allen arrived again two weeks later to test Kanda's cooking. This time, Allen had good news. He smiled a bit as he finished the last bits of soba.

"I think you're getting there. It's still lacking, but I'm starting to taste that certain thing. Please, keep up the effort...Kanda."

The way Allen blushed after mentioning his name without suffix was priceless. For the first time in his life, Kanda may have understood what people meant when they said love was unexpected. That simple action endeared Allen to him. And from then on, a routine was established. Allen visited each week, and Kanda would get varying results, but none of it was the ultimate achievement that Kanda awaited.

Affection wore thin within three months, and Kanda's patience could hold no more.

Allen could not see the growing turbulence of Kanda's frustrations, being that he was happily in love with a certain someone, though he dared not confess. Instead, he was baking with a silly smile on his face. His manager and best friend, Tyki, watched pensively as Allen bustled to and fro the kitchen of his apartment. Allen's history left Tyki feeling concerned for his best friend, as baking was Allen's expertise, but also a shadow of his dreaded past.

The white-haired boy grinned as he handed a chocolate chip cookie that he cooled off to Tyki. "Try it!" To Tyki, Allen's baking were always wonderful, but his eyes widened drastically the moment the bite of cookie melted in his mouth. He positively stared at Allen, who bashfully smiled.

"Allen...This taste...You haven't reproduced this taste for FIVE years..."

The boy was euphoric. "I know, Tyki. I think...I've moved on."

Happily, Allen wrapped some of the cookies and placed it into his bag. "I'm going off now!" "Okay, be careful at Killer Kanda's place," Tyki reminded as the Portuguese stepped out to the balcony to smoke. He arrived on time at Kanda's place. As usual, the food was already made. Allen didn't notice Kanda's stormy eyes being violently darker, and proceeded to try the food.

Not even half the meal later, Allen felt that he couldn't continue. Today's meal, of all meals, was the WORST. Granted, the food was delicious, but there was a feeling of...hostility. It was as if the food gave him the sensation of anger when he ate. "...Kanda...Is there something wrong?" Cautiously, he asked, not wanting to offend the Japanese chef whom he had come to like so much.

Kanda snapped.

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Four months ago, a brat comes into my restaurant claiming my dishes lack something, and I've been working my butt off trying to create something that pleases him, but NO! He had to be a fucking priss who thinks I'm not good enough for him when he doesn't even fucking know half the effort I damned well put into the food! And I still don't know what the hell he wants from me! It's not like YOU ever know how someone spends their time trying to perfect themselves!"

Allen was stunned for a while. Then he abruptly stood up, head ducked. "...I'm sorry that I've wasted your time, Kanda-san." As he ran out, he bumped into a redhead. Muttering a hasty apology, Allen fled the place, forgetting about the cookies in his bag that he had meant to give Kanda. Lavi stared after the famous food critic, and immediately knew what could cause a man to run like hounds were on his heels from Kanda's restaurant. Kanda himself.

"Yu...Is that THE Allen Walker I saw just now?"

"What of it?!" Kanda snapped. He wasn't in a good mood, and Lavi could tell. "What did you do to the poor dude? He was crying, no shit!" A ping of guilt hit Kanda, but he quickly brushed it off. "...I just told him he has no right criticizing me when he doesn't even know how to do it himself." If possible, Lavi's eyes got even bigger.

"Are you fucking mad?! That kid's probably got more awards under his belt than you! Seriously, Yu, didn't you at least research on your critic? Well yeah, he's not specializing in Japanese Cuisine like you, but man! He's been hailed as the God of Baking, and he literally kills people with his awesome desserts! That Allen Walker has been in the kitchen since he was born! Damn, his mother gave birth to him in a kitchen! It's HIS element!"

"If he was so famous, how come other pros never mentioned him?" Kanda asked defensively.

Lavi's expression turned morose. "He retreated from the competitive world five years ago. He was on the rise back then, just fifteen. But on the way to one of the competitions he was involved in a road accident, which killed his adoptive father. After he was discharged from the hospital, he turned from being pâtissier extraordinaire to a simple food critic! Some say that the accident did irreversible damage to his left arm, you know, the one all tattooed black, that left him unable to pursue that career anymore. Some say losing his father was a shock he never got over...And some said he was looking for a convenient excuse to escape the harsh competition."

Kanda paused, trying to take in all the information. If what Lavi said was true, then he really had said something really insensitive to Allen. His pride though didn't allow him to go after Allen. He'll get over it, that was what Kanda decisively thought.

Tyki was shocked to say the least when he found Allen sitting at the kitchen table listlessly with a fresh batch of cookies in front of him. Wordlessly, Allen handed him a cookie. Warily, Tyki took a bite, and he nearly wanted to choke. The cookie tasted...horrible. It wasn't that it was horrible as in inedible, but just a bite of the cookie made Tyki lose his appetite. What he feared has happened.

"What went wrong, Allen? You JUST recovered from that incident..."

Allen stayed mute, not bothering to answer. Tyki sighed sadly, they were back to square one. He might have to call for Allen's psychiatrist again. He scooped Allen up and went to drop the young man off into his bedroom. Manager mode kicking in, Tyki went off to rearrange Allen's schedule for the fortnight. He was not letting his best friend go anywhere being such a wreck.

Kanda's effort in expecting Allen didn't bear any fruit. Ever since that day, Allen never came back. It's been a month since then, and the feeling of guilt was creeping back into his mind, his resolve to ignore the issue unless Allen brought it up slowly crumbling. He was so deep into thought that he almost didn't notice Lavi rushing into his shop in panic, waving the newspapers around like a madman.

"Yu, you better have apologised to Allen!"

"...Why should I?" Kanda sulked. He was still sore over the issue, and decided that if Allen wanted an apology he would have to come to Kanda to get it. Lavi thrust the newspaper under his nose. "Because he might be terminally ill! Read this!" Grabbing the newspaper while shouting death threats at the agitated bunny, Kanda's eyes scanned the particular section.

'Renowned ex-professional pastry chef and food critic Allen Walker has not called in to work for a month. According to words of a reliable source Mr. Walker is currently ill and is suspected of having colon cancer.'

The rest of the article was lost to Kanda as his eyes pinned on the word cancer. He froze up, never once considering the reason Allen was absent could be due to medical complications. His heart did a weird pirouette and was feeling strangely suffocated and squashed. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he knew no matter what, he needed to see Allen. He did what he could; immediately contact Allen's workplace for his address.

The doorball rang, much to Tyki's annoyance. He's dealt with unwanted visitors already and if he had to fling another reporter out he was going to kill someone. Grumbling under his breath, he trudged to the door and flung it open. Standing there was a very familiar Japanese chef and a very cute redhead.

"What might you two want?"

"Is Allen Walker in? Yu here made the boy cry, and he's here to make up for it now," Lavi chirped shamelessly.

Tyki's good demeanour at sighting an adorable bunny vanished when he heard that. He closed the door behind the duo, murderous aura radiating off him, all directed to Kanda. "So, it was this bastard who ruined our group effort..." Kanda didn't understand the hostility, nor did he bother to. "Where is moyashi? I...I heard he's got colon cancer...And I need to speak to him."

They didn't expect Tyki to burst out laughing. "Colon cancer? The bullshit papers come up with these days..." "So he's not terminally ill?" Lavi quipped. Tyki smiled wryly and shook his head. "No, he's got worse. And it's all thanks to Kanda Yu here."

"What do I have to do with it?" Kanda growled, not liking the sudden accusation. The dark-skinned man beckoned them both into the kitchen. He took a cookie out from a blue jar and placed it in Kanda's hand. "Eat it," he stated. "What? It's chocolate and sweet. I don't eat sweet..." Kanda's words were cut off by a deadly glare from Tyki.

"You want to talk to Allen, you eat that."

Grudgingly, Kanda chewed on the crumbly goodie. The effect was shocking. He was a self-professed loather of sweet things, but this cookie...It was good. REAL good. He finished it off in an instant, trying to look dignified as he did so. Tyki nodded approvingly, and then fished out another cookie, this time from a red jar. He handed it to Kanda, who nibbled on it.

The next moment, Kanda put the cookie down. It looked the same, and tasted the same as the previous cookie, but it was terrible! Where did the nice cookies go? Eating this cookie made him feel very...empty. "What's the cookies got to do with Allen?" Lavi, being the one who did not know anything, was very inquisitive.

"Allen's told me all about you, Kanda. About the stuff that you're lacking. Can you tell the difference between the two cookies? That's the stuff he was trying to hint to you. The nice one was made by Allen a month ago. The terrible cookie was made right after he came back from...your place, yes...it should be your place. Do you understand why there's such a difference between the two cookies?" Tyki questioned.

Kanda dumbly shook his head, wondering how he was related to the cookies Allen made.

"It goes back to five years ago. I'm assuming that both of you know...about his retirement incident."

Lavi nodded, eager to have the situation explained to him.

Tyki lit a cigarette and took a drag. "After that incident, for a while whatever Allen made, it was like those horrible cookies. He was a total mess, emotionally and mentally. Gradually, it began improving. And finally...A month ago, he managed to make something of the quality he produced when he was still a famous chef. And then not even a day later he reverted to his worst. His survivor's syndrome came back."

Lavi looked surprised and ill at ease. Kanda cast a glance of confusion at Lavi, prompting his best friend to explain, "Survivor's syndrome is when a person is feeling guilty because he survived a traumatic experience when others didn't. It can really affect the person's mental and emotional well-being. They'd think stuff like 'I should've died' or 'Why am I the only one left alive?' Yu...Allen felt guilty for surviving the car crash that killed his father."

Kanda couldn't say a word. Tyki continued talking.

"Initially, we didn't know if he was responding to psychiatric treatment, but then I found out that the taste of his baking signifies his improvement. So when he made those delicious cookies last month, I was really happy. I thought, 'Finally, he can move on.' Allen must've found someone who made him think that it was glad to be alive. But he dropped back into his worst stage of survivor's syndrome on the same day. I was giving him a two week break to re-establish treatment with his psychiatrist, but then all the stress of having to cramp up his schedule just so that he could go help you discover your weakness got to him and he fell sick, so I extended his leave to a month."

Kanda was silent for a while. Then, he asked a question.

"...In the end, what was it that I lacked?"

Tyki smacked his forehead in agony. "You foolish lad, it was love! Your feelings! Allen used to be able to make such wonderful confectioneries because he loved his father very much and his father enjoyed his cooking, so he did his best. When he lost Mana...Allen felt guilty because Mana had been the one driving him to the competition, and for that long while...Only guilt resided in his cooking. What of you? Why do you think your results went up and down?"

Love...Kanda had only realized it. On the days when Allen said he was close to achieving that perfect taste, he had been making the dishes while thinking of Allen. And that last meal which Allen ate...he now understood why Allen couldn't bear to finish it. He had been making it a bitter heart which was so confused and angry. It probably tasted worse than the cookie he neglected after one bite. With startling shock, Kanda realized that he loved Allen.

"This...survivor's syndrome. Does it get better?"

Tyki smiled grimly, snuffing his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Heh, depends on the person. Which by the way, thanks a lot for fucking ruining our five year efforts to heal Allen." Before Lavi could ask who the 'our' encompassed, the trio in the kitchen heard the front door being opened. They peeked their heads out and saw Allen with an Indian guy at the doorway. Said Indian guy was hugging and comforting the young man, who had a weak smile on.

"Remember, Allen. Don't ever blame yourself for circumstances out of your control. You've been making such good efforts all these times, you can conquer this feeling this time too, okay?"

"I understand, Narein. I'll try. See you next time."

Kanda felt a deep jealousy burn inside him, as Allen locked the door after Narein left. "Who was that?" As his usual curious self, Lavi had to speak up. Allen jumped like a shot bunny, his glance growing ever apprehensive as he saw that Kanda was in his home. "That was Narein, Allen's psychiatrist. How was your session, Allen?" Tyki asked smoothly, as if Kanda and Lavi were not in the house with them.

Allen awkwardly nodded and answered, "Narein says...My cookies are starting to taste better." Then he glanced at Kanda again. Slowly, he rummaged in his bag, and brought out a wrapped pouch. "...I forgot to give this to you...Last time...I thought maybe...If you don't mind accepting something from a person l-like me..." The petite male was hesitant, and his voice croaked as if he hadn't been speaking in a while.

With a sinking heart, Kanda saw now what he said in a moment of careless anger utterly ruined all that Tyki, Narein and most importantly, Allen himself worked on to cure Allen of his survivor's syndrome. The feeling of guilt welled up in his chest again, this time settling deeply there. He grabbed the pouch and then pulled Allen into a startling kiss.

Allen was too shocked to react, but Kanda didn't press on apart from a chaste kiss. He looked sombrely into Allen's eyes as he pulled away.

"...I'm sorry."

Then the Japanese dashed out of the house, leaving a stunned Allen. Lavi opened his mouth, but he didn't quite know what to say. Tyki came to his rescue by inviting the sexy redhead to tour the room of Allen Walker's manager aka his own room. Allen didn't even know Kanda's intention of visiting, and later that night Tyki told him that Kanda was worried he might have contracted colon cancer. That was the first time Allen laughed since last month.

Kanda was nibbling absently on the last piece of cookie he got from Allen. It had been ten days since then, and it was the tenth piece of cookie which he was eating, filled with Allen's affections, which were hopefully for him. The man decided to give himself a cool-off countdown by using Allen's cookies, and on the day the cookies are finished, he would invite Allen to his abode and confess.

So to say that Allen was surprised when he received a call from Kanda was an understatement. He couldn't tell what the man was thinking from his calm voice, but Kanda requested Allen to come to his house and gave his address over the phone. Allen had agreed, and now he was waiting in anticipation.

The young man wondered what Kanda wanted to do with him, especially after Kanda's outburst, and that awkward kiss...Allen blushed at the memory of it. He was irrevocably in love with the short-tempered man; that was why Kanda's angry words had hurt him so much. It wasn't really the things he said, but the way he said it...As if he blamed Allen for everything.

That was what made Allen suffer a relapse. He felt that it was exactly as Kanda hinted, it was his fault, and the guilt returned with a vengeance. It was probably a really strong relapse as the guilt was recalled by someone important to him. Tyki as his manager and best friend helped by running his life step by step for him, and Narein, his childhood friend did his best too by sparing Allen much more time than a normal psychiatrist would for a patient. The two men were such good companions to him. Allen was truly grateful and he was determined to heal himself from his psychological disorder in order not to put their efforts to waste.

The cab dropped him off at the entrance. Nervously, Allen rang the doorbell. Not much later, Kanda opened the door. "H-Hello..." Allen's guilt was lighter than last month's, but it still hung like threads of spider silk, ready to bind Allen tightly if he took a wrong step. Allen was hesitant to say much in case he said something that might cause another outburst from Kanda.

"Come in," Kanda invited Allen in, his eyes their usual stormy darkness, but somewhat...gentler? The white-haired boy nodded, stepping into the hallway. He meekly followed Kanda to the dining hall, where a meal was laid out. "Sit and eat with me," Kanda's voice was mellow...Perhaps Kanda was taking care not to hurt him further?

Putting on a small smile, Allen nodded and took his seat opposite of Kanda. Kanda didn't touch his food at first, opting to watch Allen. The young man paused after his first bite. Tears filled his eyes, his chopsticks falling to the table with a clatter. "...Kanda...You found it. It's...amazing."

That was all Allen managed to say. He was overwhelmed by the flavour which lingered in his mouth.

"...I know, moyashi. I had hoped today's meal would be perfect. I couldn't have done it without you."

"N-No...I was not much help..." Allen's self-worth wasn't much, and it was normal given that he was still suffering from survivor syndrome. Kanda shook his head. "I will explain it to you later, moyashi. For now, finish eating first." The two of them spent their dinner in silence, Allen savouring every morsel he ate. It was the product of Kanda's efforts, every bit of himself in his cooking.

After the meal, Allen made himself useful and cleared away the dirty dishes and placed them into the sink, then he proceeded to wash them. He didn't expect Kanda to hug him from behind while he dried the clean utensils. "K-Kanda...?"

"I'm sorry...I made a lot of mistakes about you," Kanda's voice, low and gruff, but oddly comforting to Allen's ears.

Allen put away the dish rag and turned around. "It's strange...You make me feel that I shouldn't blame myself so much." Kanda's head cocked in slight confusion. He thought his previous actions hurt Allen. Allen caught on his meaning, and shook his head.

"What I meant was, when you apologized last time...It felt strange. That you felt guilty over something that you shouldn't be, and how uncomfortable I felt knowing that you blamed yourself for something that wasn't your fault. You made me realize my actions of self-blame made others around me uncomfortable. Therefore, I shall try my best...To come back."

Allen smiled, letting Kanda know that he was going to be fine. Kanda had an unreadable look, but slowly, his lips descended upon Allen's. Allen was confused, but he didn't stop Kanda. Kanda's lips were soft, surprisingly for a man like him. He gently coaxed Allen to open his lips, who did so after much coddling, and let his tongue infiltrate into the moist space, testing his boundaries carefully with each skilful use of his tongue. Allen stood stock still; he didn't know how to react, but Kanda was a nice kisser. VERY nice indeed. So he just allowed Kanda to plunder his lips.

Before they knew it, the couple shifted to the kitchen counter and Allen was effortlessly hoisted onto it, clothes all half-undone and breathing heavily. "...Kanda...?" Said man made an inquisitorial growl from the back of his throat. Allen took that as his cue to ask his question. "What are we doing?" Kanda stared at him as if he was mad.

"...Don't tell me you're that innocent, moyashi. We're about to have sex. What else?"

"But...Are you fine...With me?" Allen once again grew unsure of himself.

Kanda resisted the urge to sigh. Instead, he cupped Allen's cheeks and pressed soft kisses onto his lips. "You can be so stupid, moyashi. I'm serious about this, about you. Today...I was able to reach the pinnacle because I dedicated my whole art into pleasing the most special person to me. That's you."

"...Me...?" Allen sounded sceptical. Kanda wouldn't blame him. They didn't get off on the right foot the first time, and last time, they got off the wrong foot too.

"Yes, you. I was a self-absorbed dick who couldn't see my surroundings, but what happened last time...Was an eye-opener. When the newspapers reported rumours that you had cancer...I thought that I didn't want to lose you. I was scared. After all the shit I said to you, I had the balls to be scared of losing you. I must be an idiot. But after hearing about you from your manager, I just felt that I can't let things run by chance anymore. I want you to know that my heart is gone, right into the very meal you had today...Just like the cookies you gave me."

Allen was quiet for a while. Suddenly, the young man burst into giggles.

"Wow...I never pegged you to be the corny romantic type."

Before Kanda had a chance to retort, Allen continued, "But you're sweet. Thank you. I feel sorry though, that your heart now resides with a guilty wreck of a person." Kanda shook his head, and kissed Allen again. "I'm feeling even more sorry for you, since I now have the heart of an idiotic but pure-minded and adorable moyashi, while you own a short-tempered, dark and dumb heart of a jerkwad."

"But I like this jerkwad's heart, and I don't plan on giving it back," Allen replied, feigning innocence.

"Then you might as well keep the jerkwad in case you have need of his other appendages in the future," Kanda teased and resumed his roaming of Allen's body. Allen's small breathless noises acted like an aphrodisiac, arousing him so much that his erection strained in his pants. Kanda stripped Allen of his clothes, tossing everything to the ground carelessly.

The snow-haired beauty was a very fine person to look at, delicate in his complete state of undress. Allen blushed and shifted to cover his exposed parts, but Kanda stopped him. He wanted to see Allen in his complete nudity. He covered a sensitive spot on Allen's neck with his mouth and bit down, drawing blood and a soft cry of surprise from his partner. Kanda lapped at the mark with a predatory grin. Allen was perfect, and he belonged to Kanda. The gods must love him somehow.

"Your cookies were sweet...But I don't think I've tasted anything sweeter than you..."

Allen suppressed the urge to giggle like a brainless girl again when Kanda said so, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and casually nipping the skin there. "If this were an interview right now...Super Scary Chef, Kanda Yu is Closet Corny One-Liner..." Allen laughed, imagining the looks he'd get if he published such an article. "Oh...Then I'll only have to keep you too busy to think about writing it." With a devious grin, Kanda pinned Allen's body down onto the kitchen counter.

"Moyashi...You're adorable. Damn, I can't believe I'm using these kind of words."

"It's the power of my persuasion, Kanda. Fear it."

"As if, moyashi. Now...Brace yourself for a bit. The worst will be over shortly," Kanda advised, slowly inserting his fingers one by one into Allen's untouched orifice, grimacing at the pained whimper that escaped the petite man. Allen's fingers dug into his back painfully, but at least it was an outlet for Allen to vent on. Slowly, Kanda probed with his digits, stretching Allen properly for the bigger one that was to come.

Allen knew he had to distract himself somehow, but just clinging onto Kanda wasn't doing anything to help. Instead, he eyed Kanda's pants, which were beginning to look uncomfortably tight. He extended a hand down there, unzipping the offending material. Kanda drew in a sudden intake of air when he felt his erection bob out of the constriction of clothings. Allen didn't stop there.

His fingers found the tip of Kanda's cock, and stroked it. He ran his thumb in small circles around the smooth head, teasingly dragging his pinky finger on the underside of the erect organ. Kanda almost bit his tongue down to keep himself from groaning aloud. Allen's hand was making him incredibly hot and lusty. It was all he could do in his willpower not to pin down Allen's arms and fuck him senseless. Kanda was trying to go slow and careful with their first time, but his beautiful new uke wasn't making it easy for him.

Allen continued stroking Kanda's shaft, until the pain in himself receded, a pleasant tingling instead shooting up his spine. He made soft noises of dissatisfaction when Kanda withdrew his fingers, smirking at the horny state Allen was in. "You want me, Allen...?" He deliberately whispered Allen's name to reign his entire attention. Allen nodded eagerly, positive mood rising as he heard Kanda mention his name for the first time.

"Help me then, Allen...Guide me into you..."

Kanda's husky, sexy voice certainly played its part well in persuading Allen. Any hesitation he had was discarded, and the young man carefully took Kanda's erection and directed it to his thoroughly stretched opening. Kanda placed his hands on Allen's waist and pushed himself in, swiftly filling Allen to his hilt. Allen gave a shrill mewl, clinging to him again. Allen was shocked to feel something so hard and thick and...big invading his body suddenly.

"Relax, Allen...It'll be better soon..."

Kanda coaxed his lover, pressing comforting kisses to his face and neck, waiting for Allen to adjust. Allen meekly nodded, showing Kanda that it was okay to move. Slowly, Kanda withdrew until the tip of his cock remained inside and pressed forward again. The careful pace continued until Allen was beginning to feel impatient.

"Kanda, move. Move, please...!"

Kanda gave him a wry smirk. "Allen...You have no idea what you're telling me to do." But move he did. His thrusts became rougher, the rhythm increasing drastically. Allen moaned and mewled in pleasure; he was only able to claw at Kanda in his haze of ecstasy. Blearily, subconsciously the young male lifted his hips to meet Kanda mid-thrust and was shocked at the electrifying sensation he received when Kanda's shaft hit a deeper part inside him he wasn't even aware of.

"Kanda...More, I want you more...!"

Allen's demands made Kanda a happy man, who was very pleased to oblige to his lover's demands as he hooked one of Allen's legs over his shoulder to allow him more access to the most intimate and pleasurable parts within Allen. Allen was lost in his pleasure, feeling Kanda hit that exact spot countless times. Kanda was close to the edge himself, his cock throbbing almost painfully from the tight and wonderful pressure around it.

The man didn't even notice when Allen's other leg clamped around his waist, refusing to let him even move away more than three inches. "Damn...Allen...You're beautiful...Like, absolutely fuckable. You just make me lose control..." Kanda groaned, suddenly glad that he had the kitchen counter to support himself with. "Nn...If it makes you wilder, then lose it," Allen imperiously commanded, wanting Kanda to completely let loose.

And Kanda lost it. He lifted Allen's hips higher, thrusting harder and faster. His mouth was kept occupied by licking and marking Allen's porcelain-skin thigh, causing said boy to moan, back arching off the kitchen counter. Finally, Allen attained his climax with a cry of sheer pleasure, his cum splattered over their abdomens and the surface beneath him. Kanda grunted, jerking forward a few times before his load of cum exploded inside Allen.

The young man whimpered as he felt Kanda's seed fill him to the brim. Post-coital bliss was the best sensation, ever. "...Kanda...I think I need to buy you a new kitchen. I don't think you can cook on this counter anymore..." Kanda stared at his cum-stained counter. He simply shrugged. "It's okay, it just needs to be cleaned."

"B-But Kanda! We just...you know! We had sex on it! I think it'll never be sanitized..." Allen's face took on an interesting shade of red.

Kanda smirked. "So? It just means my food will have a very unique and wonderful Moyashi flavour on it when I use this counter to prepare my ingredients."

Allen's blush intensified, mouth agape. Kanda took the liberty to close it by giving Allen a deep-throated kiss. "Moyashi...I'm more worried about you than my kitchen counter. Will it take a long time for you to recover from your illness?" He whispered against Allen's lips.

Allen responded by playfully licking Kanda's lips. "After just now, Kanda? I'm 99% cured. Because everything between you and me is alright again. And it's just going to get better from here. I think I'm going to go into a baking frenzy...You do not want to see me in a baking frenzy."

Kanda chuckled and pulled away from Allen. "Let's get you cleaned up first. After that you can bake me some of those cookies. I'm holding you responsible for making me like cookies." Allen laughed at the comment. "Not just any cookies, my cookies. It has that _unique moyashi flavour_, hasn't it?" Kanda only smirked as an answer.

Three months later, Kanda won a prestigious chef award, and to his annoyance, was swamped by reporters. A mike was thrust into his face and someone from the crowd asked, "Recently many people have commented that your cuisine has achieved an absolutely new flavour which has captured the hearts of many. What is the secret behind that?" Kanda smirked, causing many of the female audiences to swoon and faint.

"It's Moyashi."

"...Bean sprouts?"

Before the reporters asked him to clarify, Kanda already made his escape. A certain cute little white-haired pastry chef was waiting for him in bed at home, and he wasn't going to waste time loitering around. Time to taste that unique and wonderful moyashi flavour!

* * *

Keep your eyes on this fic! The next oneshot installation will be an undercover mission at a brothel! Enjoy the smut!


	2. All We Need Is Just To Be

Disclaimer: D. Gray -Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura and Breathe belongs to Faith Hill and its respective producers.

* * *

**All We Need is Just to Be**

He was never an early riser. He slept more than most, especially after finishing a mission satisfyingly. Then he could sleep in comfort. Even though nowadays, his sleep is plagued with worry and unease. As an Exorcist, he was to fight the Akuma down to his bitter end. As a Bookman, he had to step aside and watch without interfering. There was no peace for this young man, even in the realm of dreams. Demons of his very own design chase him relentlessly. He had lost his only escape.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away  
_

Lavi gently and slowly stirred from his first peaceful sleep in many nights. The memories of the previous day had been fuzzy, and the sunlight seeping into the room was too dazzling for him to stoke his recollection. He glanced at the window, open slightly enough to let a gentle breeze brush into the small room, the curtains parted by a crack dancing in the caress of the wind as they let free light inside. Lavi's sight followed the ray of light down until it lit a dark, smooth path. Then he smiled.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
_

His right arm, which was free to move, came up to wrap around a firm waist. The other man made no signs of waking up. Lavi's eyes wandered generously over the expanse of skin revealed to him, a privilege only he was allowed to have. He thought he had lost his way to peace, but it unexpectedly found him again. A pleasant surprise, Lavi must admit. Especially after the disaster which struck the Black Order, losing many able people to the attack of the new Akuma and he himself, barely able to do a thing without his Innocence.

But he was the heir of Bookman; he need not risk his life to fight for them. Yet, he wanted to do so. He had found a heart among those he now called friends, a term the previous versions of him would never be familiar with. Lavi nestled closer to the warm body, such a contrast to the now icy personality he owned. His eyes closed in contentment as the world melted around him; and in darkness this man's heartbeat was the only element of the outside he could perceive.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
_

"You were awake?"

His balmy breath tickled Lavi's ear. Lavi made a strange purring sound and snuggled closer into the loose embrace. "I was, but I thought of sleeping more. You are quite the comfort in bed." Tyki Mikk smirked down at the mop of flame coloured hair cuddled up to his chest.

"So says the bunny who warms my bed. Have you been so lonely?"

The Bookman heir nodded, not bothering to look up. "You tease; you know that bunnies die when they get too lonely. Don't you dare let me die just because you kicked the bucket yourself," Lavi complained, tightening his arm around Tyki's waist.

"Alright, alright. I apologize for giving you a scare, sweetheart," Tyki chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. "You better be sorry…How in the world did this miracle happen, I do not know and I honestly can't give a damn. Just give me a kiss, bastard," Lavi whined, grumbling like a spoilt child.

"Your wish is my command," Tyki answered in a suave manner. The lips, soft and mellow in its beginning, turned more demanding and selfish, delving greedily into the soft moist flesh which tasted much like cinnamon and star anis. Exotic.

"Do you even understand how much you tempt me so, Lavi?" Tyki murmured seductively against the cusp of Lavi's ear, the hot air making the latter tremble in anticipation. "I don't…How about you show me?" Lavi baited, knowing fully that Tyki had a vague idea about Lavi's flirtatious ways with his lover.

"Thought so."

The Noah accepted the challenge. He pulled Lavi snug against his chest, pressing small slow chaste kisses along his collar bone, hands already whisking light paths down his hips. The redhead shivered in delight, letting out soft moans of approval, leaning down occasionally to kiss Tyki.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now  
_

It was a fortunate affair that both were left naked as the day they were born; it saves them the time taken to undress each other. The Bookman heir was _alive_, more alive than he had ever been when he was in his previous forty-eight incarnations. 'Lavi' was awakened by the unlikeliest ever, a man of the opposite side. That man was Tyki. And Tyki, the man who drowned in Pleasure, was settled by the appearance of an enigmatic creature. The Bookman apprentice. Both were beings with two sides, and yet both could only truly be one self when met with the other. Tyki was the black who had a white heart for Lavi, but with the release of the 'Original Sin' into his body which had been impaled by Allen's Exorcism, it was only black within black filled by black.

Lavi understood somehow without having to ask, the white of the black inside the dual personas was not going to return. There would be no more innocence and no more gentleness. Despite how Tyki behaved right now, it was not his true 'Tyki'. Lavi's Tyki was lost somewhere inside, drowning within Pleasure once more. If time called, this Tyki could become heartless. When he was needed, this Tyki would crush Lavi's throat like any other Exorcist he has met with. If push came to shove, this Tyki would bathe Bookman's heir in his own blood. Because the 'Evil Intent' had hatched within this Tyki. The moment the monster overtook him, Lavi knew there was no going back.

Still this Tyki had embraced Lavi. And Lavi accepted his touches. This Tyki was Tyki. Regardless of which persona, Lavi loved Tyki. If nothing else, he preferred to die by Tyki's hands should that be his end. He'd rather perish in the name of misguided love and fade away within the arms of his loved one than die for the Church's cause. Even as the Noah are hailed as the villain in this log, Lavi as Bookman heir knew there was no true 'good and bad' nor 'justice and evil' within war, only the stronger survives. The most basic rule of life applied even in the most complex of circumstances. And the more he stayed, the more his eyes witnessed truth. The Church is even more dark-hearted compared to the Noah. Really, with the blatant disregard of the lives lost in the name of religion and heartless sacrifices made to protect such cause, the Church out to protect its own self interest was truly, no better than how it used to be in the Dark Ages.

In the truest sense of self-abandonment, Lavi wants only Tyki. Nothing else. Whatever there is to lose or gain in the battle ahead between them, it was disregarded. Tyki may serve a greater purpose within the Noah clan, but Lavi, he dictated his own fate. Albeit limited freedom, he was free enough to choose how he would very much like to die. For instance, to pass away in this bed with his lover's hand plunged into his chest, crushing his heart, was a very welcome idea. It was quite the macabre and morbidly romantic notion in the most literal heartbroken sense.

"Now, it wouldn't do to have your attention drifting away while I'm trying to seduce you," Tyki made a disapproving sound and expertly ran a cool finger down Lavi's spine. Lavi trembled and nearly sighed with desire. "I wasn't drifting away, how rude of you to assume so," the bunny retorted childishly whilst rewarding Tyki with the lightest and most unsatisfactory of kisses. As he anticipated, Tyki reared his head, trying to capture Lavi's lips even more intensely.

"Lavi…You are the best tease I've ever come across…Taunting me to take action so quickly," the Noah nipped lightly at his earlobe and licked his ear where it was attached to the metal loop around the soft flesh. "Tyki…" Lavi suddenly felt the fear of reality, that this was nothing more than a dream. He was not supposed to be here enjoying this tryst. He was supposed to be back in the Order after a mission.

"Don't speak, my love…Just feel me," Tyki coaxed, persuading Lavi's muscles to lose their strain.

_'Cause I can feel you breathe  
Washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
_

Lavi did as told, hardly breathing a word as Tyki's hands gently explored his body as they did the previous night, so feathery that they barely left any sensation, but the touches made Lavi's skin tingle as if electric sparks grazed his body. The redhead nearly let out an unrestrained moan when Tyki's palm cupped his heat, instead settling for somewhat docile hum. Tyki let out a grunt, obviously dissatisfied. His fingers rubbed the tip of Lavi's erection almost casually. Lavi let out a whimper, his own fingers tangled into Tyki's wild dark-coloured waves. He rather liked Tyki's long hair now.

It was surprising when Tyki claimed his lips so tenderly, as if it was a sacred rite to do so. "How I long to remain like this with you," the dark skinned man whispered nearly wistfully. Lavi felt his resolve to be Bookman might shatter for the sincerity of his lover's voice, as though the gentleness of the White Lover has not faded with the persona. Lavi insistently shook his head, urgently kissing his lover. "You said not to speak…So don't say things that'll break my heart…"

Tyki smiled; it was not cynical; neither was it bright nor was it sorrowful. It was simply a smile. His fingers drifted lower until they found a very familiar orifice. The first digit slid in easily, making space for the second, and by the time the third finger was pressed inside Lavi felt a discomfort at the tightness which occupied his lower region. He dug into Tyki's back, preparing himself for the pain that was to follow. Tyki began by slowly prodding further in, tips of his touch grazing the wet inner passage. Lavi attempted to loosen his muscles, to lessen the resistance his body

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
An' Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
_

Seeing Lavi writhe with unbridled pleasure at the mere touch of his fingers was a beautiful sight to behold. Those flushed cheeks bright red like polished apples, both his lovely mismatched eyes of gold and emerald trembling with lust, his fiery tousled hair fanned out like tongues of flame...It was enough to make a man mad. And since when had Tyki been sane? His beautiful lover's arms came up, mindful to caress every part of his skin as it snaked along his own limbs before coming to rest in a link around his neck. And then Lavi gently reeled him in, seeking out another kiss from his dark half.

Tyki let out a small chuckle, allowing Lavi what he desired as he withdrew his fingers, prompting a moan of disappointment. Truly, the heir often said that he was hard to grasp, but really, Tyki begged to differ. It was Lavi who evaded capture, elusive like a creature of the dark, even his expression now sensuous with beckoning bedroom eyes that commanded Tyki to obey, so who was Tyki to deny this being who whispered in a silky, amorous voice,

"I want you...Now."

With such need woven in each word, Tyki readily complied. He too, wanted his lover. Looking at Lavi alone was enough to make Tyki want to take him in the most pleasurable way, over and over. One of his hands hooked itself under one of Lavi's knees, drawing his destination into sight. The blush in Lavi's cheeks grew deeper. It was adorable, Tyki decided. No matter the countless times they made love, Lavi's human need of modesty was adorable. Torturous, Tyki took his time in entering the territory that was his conquer. Lavi whimpered, nails catching into the skin on Tyki's shoulders.

Lavi's breath caught in his chest, feeling Tyki's erection slowly ease into him. Words lose their meaning at this stage; every touch of his translated into meaningful gestures to the Noah, who simply understood without having to ask. Tyki was teasing him still, waiting for him to voice his wish. The heir bucked his hips impatiently; unhappy that he was made to wait. A deep chuckle escaped Tyki as the Noah finally began to move, building up his rhythm. His lips open in a voiceless gasp, himself rendered powerless but to moan and to claw with unrestrained passion.

Tyki took his opportunity to close those lips with his own, swallowing all erotic noises as he thrust into the smaller body with an adult enthusiasm. It was all Lavi could do to just cling onto the darker, larger, tense muscles, crying out from sheer ecstasy. Though he thought that this Tyki was darkness incarnate, he could not resist, greedily taking in every essence of the man who was united with him. They were one, one of twilight eclipsed in welcoming darkness, together hidden from the prying eyes of those who would never understand.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

Cries of fulfilment rang out in their room as Lavi's body arched up in a spasm of release. Tyki followed after, his hot seed spilling into his lover. Propped up on his arms so as not to crush Lavi, the Noah slowly withdrew and laid beside the redhead, gathering him into his arms. Lavi nestled closer, but did not speak. He rarely spoke to Tyki after they reunited. Somehow, Tyki missed his voice just simply talking to him.

Lavi knew not the words to say to Tyki. When the White had been there, they'd exchange whisperings of love, but...Now there was only Black. Tyki was his love, no matter. But did the Black of Tyki love him? He fears the truth. Feeling familiar fingers run through his hair, tickling his cheeks; it was enough. As long as he had Tyki, even if he could never say those words, he was content.

"...I love you."

Lavi froze within the cage of his embrace, not daring to believe those words. Was he for real? Were those words meant truly for him? Tyki's hand came to caress his hair again, his husky voice whispering the same words repeatedly, as if it was a spell. And a spell it was, to capture Lavi's heart. The heir looked up into his eyes of gold, searching for the answers he wanted. The Noah allowed him to reach the thoughts of his heart by reading the feelings in his eyes. Even though he had become so, he wanted Lavi still. Lavi was his heart. White or Black, so long as he had his heart, Tyki would remain Tyki. Now...Would Lavi answer to this call?

"...I love you too."

Lavi was crying. Tears of gratefulness wet his cheeks that Tyki gently licked away. He had lost the White, but in the process gained more precious things. He knew that Tyki wholly loved him, as he loved Tyki completely.

It was enough. They found their happiness.

* * *

Comment? 8D


End file.
